A Drabble or Two
by LeafyxThiefy
Summary: A collection of one piece drabbles featuring different ships, from rare to common, from monogamy to polyships. Warnings will be placed in respective drabble/chapters. Rated T for now.
1. Jealous

**Hey guys, so every now and then I write a little drabble, and I thought it was about time I find a place to share them on, so enjoy!~**

 **Prompt:** "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

 **Pairing:** ThatchxIzo

* * *

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Izo asked with a brow arched in question.

"Pffft. Me, jealous? Never, what on earth would ever give you that idea?" Thatch sputtered doing his best to look mildly offended.

"Maybe because you just crushed that muffin to death at the mention of Lucci's name?" Izo supplied looking pointedly at Thatch's hands.

"I- it was like this when I got it!" the chef said quickly.

"Uh-huh." Izo hummed.

"Because the dude is a creep Izzy! He has a bird on his shoulder, do you realize just how unsanitary that is? Birds carry all sorts of diseases and he talks to it!" Thatch said flailing his arms while he gestured his words for further emphasis.

"Thatch, that's hardly any grounds to label someone as a creep, and have you forgotten that you speak to the food you prepare? Isn't that more creepy than talking to a breathing animal?" Izo replied with a roll of her eyes.

"No, Iz! That's different!"

"How in the world is that different?" Izo asked, exasperation lacing her tone.

"Because he's a creep! And as someone who loves you very much, I need to tell you-"

"What did you say?" Izo cut into his mid-rant and Thatch frowned.

"He's a creep."

"No, the other thing."

"I need to tell you?" Thatch asked confused.

"No you dolt, in between those two statements."

"I love you?" Thatch tried.

And Izo grinned. "That's all I needed to know. But you have it all wrong, Rob Lucci is my stylist not a potential love interest. I already have someone else in mind." her smile widened as she turned to leave.

Thatch was confused for another second before trailing after her. "Wait, Izzy, who is it!?"

* * *

 **I don't think I need to tell you guys anymore, but yeah I headcannon Izo as a female trans. Fite me.**

 **I'd also like to ask you guys to tell me what you think, but it's not like many listen, so hope you enjoyed at the very least. Till next time.**


	2. Tired

**This one was actually an ask on Tumblr, and I couldn't resist. Enjoy!~**

 **Prompt:** "Why do you keep stumbling over your words? Just how tired are you?"

 **Pairing:** MAS, MarcoxAcexSabo, MarAceBo

* * *

"Why do you keep stumbling over your words? Just how tired are you?" Ace asked, brow furrowing in worry as he caught the blonde from toppling over.

"'m n-not. Am not that tired, Bo… mean, Ace. Yah Ace, yoi." Marco defended in a jumble of words that were barely coherent enough for Ace to follow along.

"So you're telling me, that if I let go right now, you wouldn't crumple to the floor?" Ace mused while taking a firmer grip on his lover.

"I-I'm fine, Ace." Marco tried assured him, though his tone quickly gave away that he was anything but fine.

"I'm afraid you're anything but fine, Marco." a smooth voice interjected whatever it was Ace was going to say. "You are demonstrating every symptom known to sleep deprivation. Decreased performance and alertness, memory impairment… do we need to place you behind the wheel to prove the rest?"

"Sabo!" Ace chided, holding the zombified man protectively, "If I can't drive because of my narcolepsy, what makes you think he can with this?"

"'m sure he was jus kiddin… Ace. Am, not drivin. Jus...t more coffee." Marco managed out and rose a hand to point in the direction of the kitchen, where salvation lay.

"You know, Marc, I don't think toilet coffee is going to help you out here, but know what will?" Ace asked grinning over to Sabo.

"But my... the case I need to–"

"Sleep? what a wonderful idea Marco!" Sabo supplied with a large smile of his own as he motioned to Ace to do the thing. Which Ace was more than happy to do, and in one quick movement he swept Marco's feet from under him and hefted him into his arms.

"Ace!" Marco yelled in surprise and did his best to hold on, not even trying to stop the blush that overcame his features.

"Shh, it's bed time for you, you overworked pineapple." Ace rumbled over him and next thing Marco knew, he was being carried through their house, all of his half coherent protests landing not one but two pairs of deaf ears.

Before the older blonde knew it, he was changed into his sleeping attire and was underneath the covers, with one warm body to each of his sides. Ace cradled Marco's head against his chest, while Sabo snuggled into him from behind and kissed behind his ear. "It'll be fine Marco, the paperwork will still be there to bug you in the morning." Sabo reassured him quietly.

Marco wanted to fight against it, tell him that he still had some juice in him to power through half of the remaining pile, but his tongue failed him.

"Just relax, Marc. We'll wake you up in six hours in time for work." Ace assured him and kissed the crown of his head.

"Sleep now, we love you." Sabo and Ace echoed softly and each of them laid their head against Marco's own, one from behind and the other from above.

"'ove...y– I you, too...yoi." Marco mumbled out and let himself be enveloped by the sweet warmth surrounding him.

* * *

 **Cute fluff for everyone!**

 **Anyone wanna make my day and share their thoughts?**

 **Till next time!~**


	3. Appetite

**This one too was a request on Tumblr from one of those sentence starters. I seriously hadn't meant this one to get so angsty. But enjoy!~**

 **Prompt:** "You haven't touched your food. What's going on?"

 **Pairing:** MAS, MarAceBo, MarcoxAcexSabo

 **Warnings:** Polyamory, loss of appetite, terminal illness.

* * *

"You haven't touched your food. What's going on?" a concerned voice snapped Ace out of his thoughts and brought him back to the present where he sat in front of a rapidly cooling plate.

"I'm just not that hungry, Bo." Ace mumbled, pushing around the fried rice on his plate.

"You? Not hungry, yoi." Marco stepped into the room wiping his hands clean-he had been left in charge of that night's dessert. "Acey, were having your favorite tonight, not to mention you're always hungry. Is everything okay?" Marco asked as he sat in his seat and took Ace's hand.

Sabo had already taken his other hand into his own, and was frowning at how cold it felt.

"Are you sick, Ace?" Sabo asked as he pressed the back of his free hand to Ace's freckled forehead. However, he found nothing to be alarmed about and the worried blond frowned.

"Well it isn't a fever…" he confirmed for Marco who shared in his frown.

"Did you eat something bad? Is your stomach giving you problems?" Marco followed up and Ace shook his head in response.

"Guys, really I… I'm just not hungry tonight, is it okay if I head to bed?" Ace asked quietly and two hearts broke at the sight.

Reluctantly, each blonde let Ace slip away from their grasp and watched him rise from his seat, put it back into place and shuffle down the hall. Green eyes met hooded blue ones and quickly came to an unspoken agreement. Sabo rose as well, and cleaned up the table, placing the uneaten food in the refrigerator, and the used plates into the sink where they were left to soak.

While, Marco set the desert in a container and stored it away before tidying up any loose ends he had left in the kitchen. Once everything was in order, he and Sabo took a deep breath and went in search of the distressed raven.

A short search later brought them to a cocooned bundle in the middle of their bed, and that just deepened their concern for Ace. Slowly, Marco and Sabo settled themselves on the bed, each of them gently nudging the balled up form.

"Ace, babe, you can talk to us. Please tell us what is going on." Sabo spoke softly as he stroked Ace's covered head.

They received no response, they got nothing to indicate he had even heard Sabo.

"Is there any way we can help you, Ace, yoi?" Marco chimed in laying a hand beside Ace and patiently waiting for a reply.

Seconds turned into minutes that felt like years to the pair of blondes, but soon enough Ace shifted and dared to look out of his safe haven. His eyes were red, puffy, and swollen with shed tears. "You can't." Ace whispered.

And Sabo and Marco were at a loss. What couldn't they help with? Both of them knew that Ace was a free spirit, he was as independant as they came, and stubborn to a fault. But they understood, they shared these traits amongst them, but each of them knew their limits, each of them knew when to ask for help. So why wasn't Ace doing so?

"What happened today, Acey?" Sabo asked, heart picking up speed as the cold feeling of dread clawed at his gut and clenched his heart.

Across from him, Marco could feel the same distress, but he pushed it aside. Instead Marco reached out to brush Ace's dark hair away from his eyes."We're here with you always Ace, yoi."

Those words seemed to be the opposite of what Ace needed, however, as fresh tears were brought to his gray eyes and spilled along his freckled cheeks. "B–but I… Sabo…" Ace swallowed thickly. "Marco...I'm scared." Ace finally said and clutched at both of their hands with every ounce of strength he had.

Marco was afraid to ask, but he needed to know. "Afraid of what, Ace?"

Ace didn't answer for a long moment, before foreign words came out of his mouth and turned all of their worlds upside down.

Sabo and Marco didn't know what to say, much less what to do with that information. How was it possible? How had it happened? This couldn't be real.

And yet it was.

They joined Ace, they held him fiercely as they consoled him, spoke of sweet nothings, promised that they swore they would keep. Told him of a better tomorrow, even though they knew not what lay ahead. They assured him that everything was going to be fine. But truth was, they didn't know, and the fact that they couldn't guarantee for certain what lay in Ace's future tore them apart.

Ace's leukemia had returned, and at that point his fate was uncertain. The doctor told him to prepare himself for the worst before treatments began the next day.

* * *

 **So yep, angst strikes hard.**

 **Anyone wanna donate to the "Save a fic author foundation"? It only costs you one review.**

 **Lol seriously though humor me, till next time.**


	4. Superheroes

**And I'm back with not one but _two_ drabbles, I am on a roll :D**

 **Anyway, this one goes out to an awesome friend of mine, AuthenticAussie, who writes amazing MarcoAceSabo [MAS], MarAce, AceSabo and definitely deserves a look see if you get a chance!**

 **She asked for two Prompts involving a Superhero AU,**

 _ **"You've been caught. There's nothing more you can do, so why are you still fighting?"**_

 _ **"I wish you could see your worth."**_

 **it was an either or, but I did both cuz I just could _not,_ the second drabble is under the line. Enjoy!~**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing One Piece related, or any other referenced material.**

* * *

"You've been caught. There's nothing more you can do, so why are you still fighting?" Sabo asked with the lightest hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Because if I just lie here and let you take me in, it sends the wrong message to my fans." Ace replied with a tone that said it should have been painfully obvious.

"You're a _villain!_ You don't have any fans, you dork." Sabo said, reminding Ace for the millionth time. "In order to have fans you have to be a hero."

Ace scoffed, "There's no rules to this game Blue, villains can have a fanbase too."

"Listen guys, as amusing as it is to watch the two of you have a deep and meaningful discussion of fandoms and their people, I should be getting home, yoi." a third voice broke in between the squabbling hero and bad guy.

The pair turned to the third person in the vault who was tied to the swivel chair, and looking as if he would rather be anywhere else.

"Marco!" Ace smiled as if he hadn't just tied him up only minutes prior to the Blue Rebel showing up. "You're on my side right, you'd be my fan."

Marco's mouth opened to answer Ace, but before he could even get a breath out, Sabo cut in. "You tied Marco up, _again_? Seriously Spade, how many times do we have to go over this? Keep Marco–actually _every_ civilian–out of your schemes."

"I told him to stay home today!" Ace retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I can't go around showing favoritism by letting him go, so I had to tie him up like the rest of them."

"And bring him to the safe with you?" Sabo asked.

"He's the only one that knows the combination!" Ace explained indignantly.

"Actually, Penguin, Robin, and Coby also know the combination to the safe, yoi." Marco supplied from his seat.

Sabo's shoulders slumped and Ace was pretty sure Sabo was aiming a quirked brow in his direction, so the villain shrugged his bare shoulder, "Besides, I prefer Marco's company. The one with the hat only talks about the Surgeon and how he wished it was _him_ tying him up, Robin unnerves me, and Coby wets his pants, are you really telling me that you want to save someone that wets their pants Blue?"

Ace saw a quick shiver go down Sabo's spine, and grinned in triumph. "That's not what I mean here Spade! A civilian is a civilian, you shouldn't tie _any_ of them up!"

"But if I don't they run away!" Ace pouted.

"Speaking of running away, I really should be heading home soon, yoi. Oyaji's on this new medication where he needs to take it every night before dinner and he tends to 'forget'." Marco spoke up again gesturing uselessly to his bindings as well as he could in his current state.

"Oh what are you guys having for dinner?" Ace asked his mood lifting despite the situation, "How's the old fart doing anyway?"

"The doctors say he's actually getting better, yoi." Marco supplied "In fact the medicine is extra precaution for a follow–"

" _Spade!"_ Sabo cut in, "I care about Oyaji as must as the next guy, but when we put on our masks, we aren't who we are. Get back on track will you?" he scolded, "The faster we get this over with, the sooner Marco can go home to tend to Oyaji."

"Well I'm not letting you take me in." Ace huffed. "I got this far so I can't just give up now."

Sabo rolled his eyes, "Of course you can't."

"Hey Ace," both set of eyes fell on Marco, "I'm not your fan. I'm your number one fan, yoi."

Ace grinned and charged into the showdown between Spade and Blue Rebel.

* * *

"I wish you could see your worth." Sabo sighed as he sat upon Ace. Another showdown between the two supers had seen Blue as the victor this time around. "You'd make a great Hero Spade, so why don't you just leave the villainy behind?"

"Do you really _have_ to sit on me, Blue?" Ace asked rather irritated and buckled under Sabo, but the blonde only laughed.

"Can't have you escaping again, Spade, besides the fight was fair and square. Now I believe you owe Marco an apology for tying him up, _again_?"

"The fight was not fair, you cheated and used the extension feature on your pipe!" Ace protested, "I woulda won if you hadn't done that and you know it!"

Sabo chuckled, "All fair in love and war Spade, how many times must we go over that?"

"And I thought _I_ was the evil villain here." Ace muttered, but soon after relented looking over to where his hostage sat in his chair. "I'm sorry Marco! But you gotta admit, the chair is much more comfortable this time, huh?"

Marco rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same, "Yes it is, thank you for taking my input into consideration, yoi."

"Chair comfort aside, why _did_ you take Marco? You didn't even rob the bank this time, you hit up the candy shop three blocks from it." Sabo asked,

"Because they got in a shipment of those awesome blue candies that Marco loves but will never admit, much less buy for himself so I abducted him." Ace said as if it should have been the obvious explanation.

"I was going to let him go as soon as I gave him his share of the candy!" Ace added when he felt Sabo's eyes on him.

Sabo on the othe rhand sighed, "Times like these are what make me wonder how you're even _considered_ a villain."

"Because I'm a no good rotten crook? At least that's what Gramps says." Ace supplied and shrugged a shoulder, "Besides if I'm a Hero, then I can't do cool things like steal candies cuz I can, or listen to the mayor's briefings, and all the other boring junk that comes with being a Hero. Seriously you're the _Blue Rebel_ how come you aren't a villain? I'm honestly surprised people let you be a Hero with that name."

Sabo rolled his eyes, "Because doing good is rewarding, Spade, think of all the good you could do if you chose to be a Hero."

"But then I couldn't kidnap Marco." Ace reasoned.

Sabo let his head fall into his open palm with an audible smack. And Marco chuckled. "It would be rather interesting to see you as a Hero, Spade. But I have a feeling we'd see each other less if you were to turn to a life of good, yoi."

"See Blue! Marco agrees!"

"Darn it Marco don't encourage him!" Sabo exclaimed, but a smile was on his lips all the same.

* * *

 **I had no angst in me for these guys, they are such adorable dorks I just could't this time around lol.**

 **Let me know what you think, yes?**

 **Till next time!~**


	5. Kisses

**So... guess who's back [Back again] Leafy's back, tell a friend?**

 **XD Yeah I did it, fite me. I can explain this one, look at the end notes!**

 **I own nothing in regards to One Piece or any other referenced Media. Enjoy!~**

* * *

Blue eyes switched from one lover to another as the three sat in their claimed seats of their four sided dining table.

Ace was pouting, arms crossed across his naked chest, while his gray eyes were narrowed in a fiery glare aimed at the amused looking blonde across from him. Where Ace looked miffed, Sabo looked as cool as he could be. He was visibly relaxed in his seat, one long finger looped in the ear of his tea cup as he lifted the delicate china to his lips.

"You're evil." Ace finally grumbled, breaking his silence.

"I have no idea what you mean, Acey." Sabo smiled sweetly in response. And Marco was left even more lost than before.

"Seriously?!" Ace asked incredulously. "You know exactly what I am referring to!"

"Nope." Sabo looked as innocent as they came. "No idea, Ace I'm sorry."

"Well you sure as hell don't look like it." Ace huffed.

Sabo laughed and Marco sighed, "Okay, I give, yoi. What's going on?"

"Ask Ace, he's the one that woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Sabo said with a smile aimed at the simmering raven.

"I did not wake up on the wrong side of the bed! Sabo is just doing the thing again Marco! He's being evil and he knows it! Look at him, he's practically growing demon horns!" Ace pointed at the calm man sipping at his tea.

"And exactly which thing are you referring to, Ace?" Marco asks, knowing he shouldn't get involved in the little dispute the two were having, but he just couldn't help himself. Marco had to act as mediator between his siblings on more occasions than he cared to count. He was physically incapable of staying out of things, especially between his two beloveds.

"The thing with the wrappers!" Ace all but threw his hands in the air.

"The wrappers, yoi?" Marco asked his eyebrow rising in question, but when it became evident that Ace wasn't going to elaborate, he turned to Sabo for more information.

Sabo had set his teacup down by that point and raised his hands in the universal shrug gesture of 'I have no idea what he's talking about'.

Marco sighed and it took every single ounce of his willpower not to slam his palm onto his forehead. How was it possible that these two fully grown men still squabbled like children? Ace he could understand seeing as to how he often fought with his younger brother Luffy, but what on Earth had possessed Sabo to annoy Ace?

"Sabo, just apologize." Marco tried.

"Well I would, but I don't know what I would be apologizing for." Sabo said with so much sincerity that Marco was _almost_ tempted to believe Ace really was overreacting as he was prone to do.

"Are you okay Ace, did your narcolepsy not let you sleep again, yoi?" Marco asked.

However, it proved to be the wrong tactic as Ace then turned his glare in Marco's direction. "I am _not_ overreacting feather face!"

"Name calling Ace, really?" Sabo butted in shaking his head with a light tsk.

"Shut it, Goldylocks!" Ace snapped and pouted, "I worked extremely hard to keep my Halloween stash away from Luffy this year and you know it! And still you just, ugh!" Ace made wild gestures with his hands and ended up crossing his arms over his chest again, sulking.

"Halloween stash?" Marco chimed in, confused once more as to where the conversation was headed.

"Ace and Luffy had a competition on Halloween to see who can get the most candy by the end of the night. And Ace came out on top, charmed the ladies into giving him more candy than the other kids, good tactic if you ask me. But in the end a certain baby brother got a little handsy and a quarter of Ace's winnings were stolen. So Acey here stashed the rest in his super secret spot." Sabo explained before sipping his tea again.

Marco hummed, "I remember that much, but I do not see how this has anything to do with you two arguing."

"Oh we're not arguing, Ace is just being Ace." Sabo said calmly.

"Oi!" Ace barked, "I am not ' _just being Ace'_! I was wronged here! Marco you can't really be taking his side can you?"

"I never said I was taking sides, yoi." Marco quickly interjected. "I'm just trying to piece this together."

"Sabo stole my candy and replaced it with fakes! He's the evil mastermind here!"

"I did no such thing, you don't have any proof that I was the culprit, do you, Acey?" Sabo said over the rim of his cup. "And how exactly do you replace candy with fakes?"

Ace stared at Sabo for a long moment, his mouth open slightly before his eyes burned with a new flame. "You know _exactly_ how it's done because you did it! You've been doing it since we were kids! It was how we were able to sneak candy away from Dadan back at the foster home."

"I don't think I've heard that story before, yoi. Care to retell it for me Ace?" Marco asked in hopes of calming Ace with one of his stories from the past.

"You haven't heard it yet?" Ace's anger lifted for a moment as he looked to Marco and when the blonde shook his head, Ace explained, only a little begrudgingly. "Back when we were with Dadan, she used to have this drawer full of candy that was only meant for us when we were good. As you can imagine, we were _almost_ never good boys. So we all had a task. Luffy was the lookout with one of us backing him up. Sabo kept surveillance with Luffy when I picked the lock, and I took over when Sabo unwrapped the candy and hid it. We never got caught because of Sabo's trick. He was able to slip the candy out without disturbing the wrapping. So when he got the sweets out, he rewrapped the wrapper, sometimes with little pebbles or wadded up paper, and he'd put it back where he got it. Dadan thought she was buying defective candy for years and even tried to sue, but nothing was ever settled. And that's just what he did, to _my_ stash."

"That's actually quite brilliant, where did you learn to do that Sabo?" Marco asked, highly impressed with his boyfriend's uncanny talent.

"You pick up a few things here and there when you have to live in a very restrictive home." Sabo said with the familiar dismissive tone he often used when he described his time with his parents.

"I'm just glad Haruta never learned that trick," Marco mused, "Thatch would have ended up pulling out all of his hair."

Sabo opened his mouth to add to that but Ace was quick to cut in, "You're missing the point here Marc! That makes Sabo as guilty as they come! He stole my candy and replaced it with these!" Ace said and tossed the small folded pieces of paper onto the table.

Marco reached for one and unfolded the small rectangle. A smile coming to his lips when he read over the message written inside.

"Did you read this, yoi?"

Ace's brows came together as he looked at the note and then to Sabo, his mood going from brooding annoyance, to curious questioning.

Ace took the small strip of paper and turned it over, where sure enough there was Sabo's beautiful scripture inking the thin material. ' _I love you, Acey. And I know what you're thinking but I didn't take any that you like_.'

Ace opened up another, ' _The ones_ _you love are replaced in the ones you hate_.'

Another, ' _Did I mention that I love you?'_

' _I love Marco too, give him a kiss for me when you see him?'_

' _Now stop being mad and give me my kiss.'_

Ace's cheeks were red by the time he read the last message, and he looked up to look at Sabo, who gave him a playful wink. "So, about those kisses."

* * *

 **This was absolutely amazing to write. It was entirely self indulgent lol. Because one, I reached my weekly writing goal for this big project I'm doing, and I am rewarding myself. And two! I do what Sabo did here, only mine is inherently evil, I don't put cute messages into the fake candies, just air and empty promises XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Did you enjoy enough to drop a review at the bottom? No? Well then fuck, okay then.**

 **Till next time!~**


	6. Tears

**Hey Guys, I know its been a while and this thing has been on my to do list _for ages!_ Like fuck, I am sorry for the wait, this was yet again another ask/request on tumblr.**

 **The prompt was: 9. things you said when i was crying for MAS [MarcoAceSabo]**

* * *

"Hey, why are you crying, are you okay?" a small voice asked off to Ace's side.

Startled Ace shot up from the floor and glared at the boy that was standing in front of him. "I'm not crying you are!" Ace said, much too prideful to admit to such a baby habit.

"No I'm not, yoi." the boy said with a crease in his brow. "You have a cut on your cheek. Did you fall? I have band aides and disinfectant."

"I said I ain't crying!" Ace yelled and wiped angrily at his eyes and bleeding cheek, wincing when the action brought upon a new burst of pain to his face. "Why do you care anyway, s'not like I know you."

The boy's blue eyes looked at Ace quietly, and Ace had to look away. He _hated_ when people looked at him, he knew what they saw after all; Ace was dressed in nothing more than rags, his mother was unemployed and with her questionable health, they were barely getting by as it was. He was grimy and dirty, his hair was matted and he was pretty sure he stunk to hell and back.

"My name's Marco Newgate, yoi." the boy said with an offered smile along with his extended hand.

Ace looked at the hand with mistrust, people weren't generally kind to him after all. Adults were always trying to send him back to school when he needed to stay home and take care of his mother, and most recently they were beginning to insist in something they called "alternative housing." Other kids were different, but not for the better, they looked at Ace with disapproving eyes and disgust, they mocked him and threw pebbles as much as insults. To Ace, the whole world was against him and his mom, and he cared not to know anyone else.

And the older kids...they were just as cruel.

"I ain't got any more, okay!" Ace snapped and bit his bottom lip, trying to force the new set of tears to remain inside and not spill over.

"Any more wha–"

"Hey Marco! What are you doing?" A new voice called down the alley and Ace flinched back from the sound, cornering himself once again while the wretched sense of helplessness and fear threatened to claw themselves back up his throat.

Marco's hand retreated as the boy peered behind him and he stepped aside, "Sabo, sorry I left you to handle the guys all by yourself, you didn't hurt them too bad did you, yoi?"

The new boy, Sabo, laughed as he joined Marco. "I gave them Hell alright, but if you're asking if they can still chew solids? Then yeah, some of them."

Marco sighed, and Ace gulped when he saw the splatters of blood on the pipe the new boy brandished behind him. Were they new bullies? Ace really didn't have anything else to spare, all of his earnings had been taken by the older kids when they had jumped him.

"Hey aren't you in my class?" Sabo snapped Ace out of his thoughts and brought the other set of eyes on Ace again, now both Marco and Sabo were regarding him strangely.

"You are aren't you, though you've been absent for a week now…" Sabo's voice trailed off and alarm filled his eyes. "You were the kid those others were wailing on? You okay?"

Ace was quiet, unsure of where the meeting was going, they kept staring and he kept fighting back the tears, wishing he could go home and check on his mother, hoping she was better that day.

"Hey if you keep biting your lip like that, it'll start bleeding too, yoi." Marco chimed in. "You don't have to worry about those guys anymore, they're gone and learned their lesson."

"Yeah!" Sabo added, "Those punks will think twice before beating on anyone again...so wait, does this mean this is yours?" Sabo asked pulling a small orange colored pouch from his pocket.

Ace heard himself gasp and before he knew it, he had snatched the pouch out of Sabo's hands, the hefty weight in his hands and clinking of change bringing a small sense of comfort to the boy as he brought the pouch closer to his chest and his glaring eyes turned over to Sabo.

"So it is yours." Sabo hummed, unaffected by the rude action Ace had displayed. "Are you saving up for the new Skypea game?"

"Oh yeah, that's coming out soon isn't it, yoi." Marco mused and smiled to Ace again. "And now that you're calmer, how about that wound?"

Ace sized them both up, the boy who claimed that was in his class, and Marco, someone he had never met before. Ace was naturally untrusting of others and for good reasons, but they were making no moves to hurt him and they had–sort of–gotten his money back.

With a curt nod, Ace relaxed his stance and slipped the orange pouch into his fallen backpack.

"So, want to tell us your name?" Marco asked as he took off his bag and began to pull out a few supplies, the first was a clean white rag that he sprayed with a small bottle and began to pat Ace's face.

Ace hissed as his cut burned, and made to pull away, but Sabo was there to place a hand in his hair gently. "He's just cleaning it, don't panic you're in good hands. Marco might not look it but he has had two years training in first aid."

"And I get in extra practice whenever this knucklehead decides he's going to challenge kids three times his size, not to mention my siblings get in just about the same amount of trouble, yoi." Marco confessed with a very proud grin.

Ace looked away and mumbled, "Name's Ace, I would've beat them up you know."

"Then why didn'tcha." Sabo asked, voice both challenging and curious.

"Mom says I can't get in any more trouble… cuz if I get in trouble then they'll take me away."

"Take you away, yoi?" Marco asked pausing in his cleaning Ace's wound.

"Yeah…" Ace chewed on his lip until it stung and for a strange reason, he decided to trust the two kids, Marco and Sabo. "Old man Garp has been able to keep the ladies in suits away, but he says if the cops get me one more time, then he won't be able to stop them from taking me away to another house."

"Take you away to another house?" Sabo frowned, "You mean like fostering? It isn't so bad you know."

"My mom needs me!" Ace yelled and immediately felt bad, his shoulders slumping. "She's sick and she needs me more than ever, so that's why I sold all of my toys and things I don't need at the pawn shop."

"How sick is she Ace, yoi?" Marco's words were soft and gentle, bringing more tears to Ace's eyes.

He shook his head, he honestly didn't know how bad it was now, but she had run out of medication the day before, and for the past couple of days she rarely woke. "She hasn't left her bed in the past few days...she calls me Roger sometimes...Roger was my dad." Ace confessed, his voice wavering as the dam he had kept up began to spill, letting loose his tears with it.

"She doesn't remember me half of the time and she doesn't know what day it is anymore. Sometimes she doesn't even wake up, and others...she was supposed to get better, Gramps said she was gonna get better but he lied!"

Sabo and Marco looked at one another and silently they pulled Ace into a reassuring hug, saying nothing as the boy began to bawl, his sobs echoing off of the walls of the alley. His soul was barely held together and though Sabo and Marco didn't completely understand it, they wanted to help.

"I can ask my dad for help, if that's okay, yoi" Marco said, breaking the silence. "He's friends with a couple of doctors, and until your mom gets better you can stay with us, we have tons of rooms in our house."

"Yeah," Sabo nodded, "Marco's family is real nice, he was able to get me away from my home. You don't have to be alone anymore, Ace. Let us help you."

 _Let us help you._

Ace's cries became louder as he finally returned the hug to the two boys, clinging to them as if his life and sanity depended on it. They were mere strangers, and for all he knew they were only offering him empty promises, but empty or not he would take them.

"Thank you." Ace managed between wheezes and strangled sobs.

Never in his life, however, would he have imagined the following words to be said to him. "Of course, what are friends for, yoi."

"Dork, you don't thank your friends."

* * *

 **And there you** **have it, the beginning of baby MAS.**

 **Lemme know what you think yeah? I have another that will hopefully come out soon-ish lol.**

 **Till next time!~**


	7. Weird

"Hey Marco?"

Marco hummed to signal that he had heard him.

Ace fidgeted in his seat, his clothes rustling before a rhythmic tap of his fingers resounded around the room. "Would it be weird if I loved Sabo?"

Marco finally looked up from the news article he was reading, his low lidded eyes on Ace. But through that calm, there was a deep soul trembling shock that had stolen his breath and left him unable to fill his lungs.

"I suppose not." Marco heard himself answer. "You two have known each other since childhood, yoi, it wouldn't come as a surprise if you loved him."

Marco's heart contracted painfully.

"I guess you're right." Ace mused, his smile widening and driving a larger rift within the blonde. That smile was so painfully bright, filled with sunshine and so much love that was meant for another.

"Hey Marco?"

Marco fought to keep his voice neutral. "Yes, Ace?"

"Would it be weird if I loved you?"

If Marco had been stunned before, he was beyond surprised, but in the most wonderful way. His heart soared in his chest and the sinking feeling that had been consuming him fluttered and lightened.

"No, of course not. We've known each other for a long time too, yoi."

"Thats good." Ace was sheepish then. "Do you love me, Marco?"

"Yes. I love you very much, yoi."

"And Sabo?"

Marco chuckled. "I love him too."


	8. Superheroes: Newspaper

**Set within the same AU of the Superhero chapter 4! They don't need to be read in any order, but it helps in understanding their dynamic. Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Have you seen this?" Ace's question was followed by a newspaper being slammed onto the surface of their kitchen island.

"Can you believe the nerve of some people? How dare they!" Ace continued to rant to an unimpressed blonde.

"Oh yes, how dare they finish construction on the Dressrosa Bridge, yoi." Marco said with mock alarm, "Those scoundrels! Now we won't have to suffer for half an hour in blaring traffic in the early dawn."

"What? No! Not that!" Ace frowned and flipped the paper to where the headlining article was in Marco's face. "Do you see that Marco? _Local Banker Exposed! His Secret Passionate Affair with Blue Rebel!"_

"Ah, that." Marco hummed, pushing the paper away from his face and allowing himself room to drink his coffee. "It's nothing but speculation Ace, nothing to worry about."

"I am _not_ worried!" Ace grumbled and sat down grabbing an apple and munching on it.

"And I'm supposed to take your violent apple chewing as a good sign, yoi?" Marco asked with the slightest hint of a smile lifting the corner of his lip.

"What has you all riled up so early in the morning?" a third voice chimed in as the last inhabitant of the apartment shuffled into the kitchen.

"As if you don't know!" Ace grumbled and slid the paper down the island for the other blonde to see.

"I can safely say that I was not aware there was going to be a girl scout cookie convention in the town square, thank you for the heads up, love. But I thought the peanut butter kind were your favorite, did they run out?" Sabo asked, and Marco chuckled while Ace nearly choked on his apple.

"Seriously do you two ever read the headlining article?!" Ace cried out in exasperation and tapped on the page. "The paper is claiming _exclusive_ insider details on this romantic affair Marco is having with the Blue Rebel!"

"Ah." Sabo hummed as he picked up the paper, skimming the article of blatant lies and fabricated facts.

"I fail to see the problem Ace. If you're worried about people snooping then just refrain yourself from using your powers. Is it really that hard for you to use a match or a lighter every now and then?" Sabo teased and opened up the newspaper to where the story was supposed to continue.

"I am _not_ worried about that!" Ace huffed.

"And really, all of this is based off of the fact that Blue rescues Marco all the time from a certain Villain, does Spade ring a bell, Acey?"

Ace threw his arms into the air. "Exactly!"

Whatever lecture Sabo had in store for Ace and his habit of abducting Marco were all but cut short by the shout of the raven. Marco too, looked on more curiously now, though a small smile was hidden behind the rim of his coffee mug.

"Why do they automatically assume that the civilian is involved with the hero? Spade is _just_ if not more attractive than Blue Rebel. _Spade_ is the one that abducts Marco, isn't that enough to have people wondering that maybe just _maybe_ Spade is the one that is having the secret affair with Marco? He does get kidnapped every week and then some!"

Sabo's mouth opened slightly to Ace's furious rant as he processed what was going on. Of course Ace wasn't upset about being discovered, he had remained anonymous with his powers since he was young and old enough to learn. He was upset about the ensunuation of an affair that did not involve him. Really the situation was laughable, but all Sabo could do was let his head hang as a sigh escaped his lips. That would be something that Ace would take to heart.

"Is it really that important Ace, it's just a silly article." Sabo tried and was met with narrowed gray eyes.

"Maybe to you! But where is the justice for the villains, Bo? Yes, we rob a bank here and there, tie up a civilian along the way, but we are just as capable of loving bank tellers as heroes are. Spade can be just as infatuated with Marco!"

Whatever Sabo was about to counter with, however, was cut off when Marco set his mug down.

"Yes, Coo Reporter, I would like to make an anonymous tip that you left of a key detail to your story of that banker." He paused.

"Yes, I happen to be very much acquainted with the man...yes, yes he is head over heels for Blue Rebel. But what you do not know, is that he is also madly in love with Blue's archnemesis,"

The gasp that blew out of the phone echoed in the room, and Marco smiled at his two lovers, shutting off the phone and effectively cutting off a frantic reporter.


	9. Cold

**Hello!~ This is my half of a drabble trade with paox on Tumblr, I was given the choice of angst and a cute little drunk starter, but of course the allure of the angst was too much and welp…**

 **The sentence starter is "You mean so much to me. Please let me help." I changed the me to us, because MAS reasons.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

" _You mean so much to us. Please let us help."_ the words resonated within Ace's mind as he glared at everything and yet nothing in particular.

The snow was finally beginning to fall from above. The sweet icy kisses landing on Ace's previously warm cheeks and bared arms as he sat on the steps of the apartment complex. The warmth Ace was famous for began to fade little by little as he continued his stay outdoors, and after a few minutes the lowering temperature began to seep into every single one of his pores until his bones felt as nothing more than chunks of ice.

Ace was used to the cold now, he was used to the cruel world he had been born into. Or so he told himself.

A sighed created a small puff of smoke in front of Ace as he tried to think of something, _anything_ else, but those words continued to plague Ace. And those alluring and honest blue eyes continued to haunt him, even as he shut his eyes trying to escape them.

 _Honestly, how dare they?_ Ace thought bitterly. _Who even asked you to care?! Both of you!_

Their kindness, did Ace really deserve that? What exactly had he done to make either of them care? If anything he had done his absolute best to drive them _away,_ until he realized it was futile _._

Who could ever care about scum like him anyway? He was a nobody, he amounted to nothing. He was just a waste of space that should have never been born.

" _Why would you say such a terrible thing, yoi?"_ Marco's voice asked him softly.

" _Why can't you see how special you are, Ace?"_ Sabo's whisper followed.

"But I'm not!" Ace yelled into the emptiness of the deserted street, "I'm telling you the truth...I am…"

" _You're Ace."_ Sabo finished his sentence, _"And you are our beloved."_ Marco added, his voice filled with so much conviction and warmth.

Ace wanted to believe him, he wanted to believe Marco and Sabo when they said that they loved him, and when they swore that they cared about him, but he just _couldn't._

Ace had never thought he would be cared for, not after his mother had passed, and certainly not after his time with Teach.

 _What he did to you was wrong._ Marco's soft voice was like a warm caress on his cold cheek, _What he made you believe is beyond evil, Ace. Let us help you. You mean so much to us. Please let us help._

Ace had responded in the only way he could, with anger. He didn't know how else to react. All of this was new to him, these things called _affectionate feelings._ He was regretting that now, the way that he had yelled at both Marco and Sabo, telling them that he didn't need any help, that he wasn't worth the trouble. And then he went on to accuse them of treating him like a pet project that they were planning to fix because they thought he was broken or something.

Hurt had flashed in both of their eyes. Ace hated to think about that, he loathed to know that he was the cause of the sadness in those blue eyes. And that was why he was outside now, freezing himself and his anger because he could never forgive himself if he had continued to hurt them.

Deep in his heart Ace knew that they wanted to help him come to terms with himself, and to see his self worth/ But years upon years of having believed otherwise were not so easily erased.

Ace didn't know how long he sat outside. When he finally trudged back into the apartment and knocked on the door to the apartment he shared with his two lovers, there was a trail of puddles that lead up to where he stood.

Sabo opened the door, and immediately Ace was enveloped in warm arms as he was lead inside, Marco quickly joining them as he wrapped Ace in a large towel and blanket.

"I...want to learn." Ace whispered his eyes finally looking up to where Sabo and Marco hovered next to them.

He was met with inquisitive eyes from both of his boyfriends, only then a tentative smile blossom on Ace's lips as he voiced the resolution he had come to on his time in the cold. "I want to learn how to love you both...and myself.

* * *

 **Paox also did a cute af little drabble for her half of the trade, I promise you it is hilarious! A drunk Ace and Sab have quite a conversation with Marco, if you are interested in reading it, you can find her work here ^^: bit dot] ly/2uDX14h *just you know, replace dot] with an .***

 **Till next time!~**


	10. Superheroes: Fire Extinguisher

**Hey Guys! So this is a little drabble that was requested from a friend, MidnightLuck, still takes place within the Superhero AU, with Ace as Spade, Sabo as Blue Rebel, and Marco as the Bank Teller. This is just crack lol, enjoy!~**

* * *

"Good thing* I brought a fire extinguisher then, yoi" Marco sighed as he grabbed the compact device and pointed it in Ace's direction.

"No wai–" Whatever protest that Ace was about to shout was cut short as the pressurized smoke screen was released and covered Ace in the foamy substance that immediately suffocated his flames.

By the time Marco was finished spraying Ace, the freckled man was all but waving his hands defensively, a massive pout on his face as he glared up at his boyfriend. "Was that really necessary?"

Marco flashed a grin at Ace, "Entirely."

"You _did_ kind of set yourself on fire, we're just trying to put out the fire." Sabo chimed in helpfully, as he stomped out a small ember on the bank's floor.

"You have to remember that while you are flame retardant, the carpeted floor under us is not, yoi." Marco chided as he ran his fingers through Ace's white coated hair.

"I do remember!" Ace huffed, "I was only trying to set my hands on fire not all of me...it was just that he made me so mad! How dare he just waltz in here in the middle of my heist and try to rescue you? _Every_ hero knows that putting an end to my evil doings is Blue's gig."

"Actually, Spade." Sabo hummed as he nudged the unconscious man who was covered from head to toe in onyx soot, "It is the job of every hero within the city to protect civilians from the immanent threat of villains, so he was in his jurisdiction."

Ace snorted, "That's just a silly rule that you heroes like to tell yourselves, but since I don't have to listen to those rules, _I_ say that the only one that can stop me is my archnemesis, Blue Rebel. Otherwise why am I wasting my time with robbing the bank if I don't get to see you?"

"Maybe you should just stop assaulting the bank? Ever think of that?" Sabo asked with the lightest hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We've been over this Blue! Robbing the bank is the best heist on my evil agenda, it gives me Marco time."

"You know, we have had an increased amount of customers to the bank since people began to pick up on Spade's fascination with this particular location, yoi." Marco added, while pointing to a few people taking snapshots of three of them from a nearby window.

Ace flashed Sabo a ' _see'_ grin of triumph, much to the blonde's added exasperation. "What did I tell you about encouraging him Marco?" Sabo groaned.

* * *

 **This one one was just cute to write tbh, oh and the reason thing* has the star is because the original prompt didn't look right to me, it said "Good _job_ I brought a..."**

 **But yeah lol, hope you liked it, Thanks for reading! Till next time!~**


	11. Superheroes: Double Date Part 1

"So what about a double date?!" The freckled man with a head set aflame asked suddenly popping up in Sabo's view, making the blonde jump and stop himself from severing his own tongue in the process.

"Mother of– Ace, how many times do we have to not to set yourself in fire while you're in the apartment?" Sabo huffed, reaching out to pat the flames down on the distressed man's head, though had no luck as they continued to spark back to life with newfound vigor.

"Aghhh, nevermind that." Ace said waving Sabo's hands away from his head, "We have a more dire situation on our hands and I will be damned if we don't do anything about it! So I'm here to ask you: Are you in?"

"In for what exactly?" Sabo asked cautiously, wary of the flames that by then had spread to cover Ace's shoulder blades. "You _do_ realize that as a certified Hero I am unable to help or take part in whatever scheme you have cooking up and would have to severely advise you against it."

"Sabo," Ace's words lacked the usual laidback tone he often had when he talked about his heists and plans of wreaking havoc. "I think it's finally time for us to team up against a common enemy."

"Team up…" Sabo repeated, needing to make sure that he was actually on the same page as his burning boyfriend. "For a double date?"

"A double date, yoi?" Marco's voice was curious where Sabo's was skeptical and cautious.

"Exactly Marco! We're going out, so get ready, and you!" Ace rounded on Sabo once again, "I will ask you again, are you in?"

Sabo blinked up to Ace, still confounded over the entire ordeal, what had his boyfriend so riled up that he had combusted and was no where near extinguishing his flames.

"Well one of us has to make sure you don't burn the whole city to the ground, but are you at least going to tell us what we're signing up for?"

"Does this have anything to do with the Surgeon asking Luffy on a date, yoi?" Marco asked, though a small smile suggested that he _knew_ that was the reason behind Ace's sudden interest on an impromptu double date.

"The Surgeon?" Sabo asked just as Ace's flames brightened, the edges turning a dangerous shade of blue.

"That bastard." Ace seethed, "Does he really think he can get away with taking advantage of Luffy like this?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that Law Trafalgar, the dreaded surgeon, Master of the Underworld and man who has literally harvested the beating hearts of other Heroes is going out with Luffy. _Our Luffy?"_

"What other Luffy and Surgeon do you know?" Ace asked incredulously. While Marco calmly nodded from where he stood, "The very ones."

"And why the hell didn't you start with that Ace! What are we still doing here? Let's go on that double date!"

* * *

 **And there you have it, lol this will get added to, so no need to worry please bear with me!~**

 **Thank you very much and see you next time!~**


	12. Superheroes: Double Date Part 2

**Can it be true? Did I just rise out of the depths of Xibalba [Mayan Underworld… I've been watching El Dorado... fite me] But yes! I am here and I finally finished this addition to the Superhero AU! I was gonna get started on something and realized that I _needed_ this done first. Anywho, this one's prompt is:**

 _' **You're my arch nemesis but our best friends are dating…I guess I'll play nice in civvies, for now' AU**_

 **Obviously I'm altering this, since I couldn't figure out a way that MAS would date when I see Ace and Marco as Sabo's best friends, other than Koala of course, and with Marco, Ace, Sabo, and his siblings are his best friends, and yeah the three of them are their own best friends in this AU. So I figure I can combine this with the last drabble of the double date idea! Thus LawLu was introduced.**

 **Please be warned I no longer know how to LawLu, but I did have a wonderful friend help me out, so shoutout to Shishiswordsman for the LawLu help. Also all mistakes are my own, and with all this said, Enjoy!~**

* * *

The tension between three of the five patrons sitting in a booth of The Baratie was thick, enough so that Marco thought that if he was to get a knife, it would actually poke through something and hover in the air. Then again it most likely could, seeing as to how Super's and Villains alike visited this particular spot.

A quick glance around the restaurant proved that Sabo wasn't the only hero around, Sabo could possibly identify them better seeing as to how the community shared their alter-persona's from time to time, but Marco only speculated and was often right according to Ace. How Ace found out the identities of the other Hero's, Marco could only guess, not that he condoned it, he was a 'Villain' by nature.

Speaking of Villains, there were a few there too, people that Ace and Sabo had warned Marco to stay away from because of their notoriety, not that they messed with Marco since it was no longer a secret that he was _with_ both Ace and Sabo after the newspaper incident. But that was beside the point right now, at the moment, there was a much more interesting story that _any_ reporter would kill in order to cover.

Decorated Hero of the city Blue Rebel and clever yet laid back Villain Spade were both on the same team, working together to defeat a common enemy: The infamous Surgeon and current terrorizer of the underworld, Law Trafalgar. And the reason for their momentary truce was also sitting at the table, seemingly oblivious to the war that was being waged in his name.

Luffy was shoving bread stick after breadstick into his mouth as Ace narrowed his gray eyes on the man before them, his glass of water steaming in his hands. Marco wondered for a brief moment how long the water would last until it was evaporated and then how much time it would take for the glass itself to start melting, or alternatively how much pressure could it handle before it shattered? Apparently not wanting to find out, Sabo placed a hand on Ace's to warn him of what would happen should he burst into flames, again. That is, unless he wanted another fire extinguisher surprise to happen.

"So." Sabo's smile was chilling, Marco wasn't even on the receiving end of that cheshire grin and he could _still_ feel the intensity of it.

It wasn't that Sabo looked menacing by any means, Sabo was just… intimidating–when he wanted to be. Sabo had a kind and pleasant air around him both when he played civilian and when he was a Hero, it was part of his abilities, Marco had learned that Sabo was highly empathic and yet the opposite of an empath, a Pathokinetic he had called it. Sabo was able to read emotions in an instant and in turn alter them.

It hadn't made sense to Marco at first, when he had learned that the Blue Rebel was Spade's nemesis, since the latter favored fire based attacks and could actually turn himself into flames in order to avoid most if not all of the damage. And then it clicked for Marco, with Sabo's manipulation of emotions he could calm down anyone, _even_ Ace, who's flames burned hotter with his emotions. And once Ace was 'calm', Sabo could use his honed skills in hand to hand and keep Ace from turning into fire. This of course wasn't to say that Ace was then completely defenseless without his flames, Ace could brawl with the best of them, but then again what did you expect from the man who grew up with Garp the Fist?

"How did you two meet?"

"Oh! Didn't I tell you, I was at the meat shop, you know the one in the middle of the Archipelago district, Kidd was there too! Started punching…" the boy got distracted when a new basket of breadsticks was brought over. "Oh! Coby, shishishi, he tried to stop Kidd from robbing the place, but Kidd wasn't having it so I had to beat up Kidd to protect the meat and then Torao came in and took Kidd away but he gave me this grumpy look before he left."

Marco blinked for a moment, his low lidded eyes actually opening marginally larger, because… honestly should he be surprised? This was Luffy they were talking about, the kid wasn't going to give them a tear jerker of a story, or even one that had them cringing from the sap. No, Marco should have expected nothing more than something average and completely unromantic from Luffy, who apparently met his boyfriend in a meat shop _and_ during a brawl. Marco snorted in amusement, _Luffy probably thought that_ that _was romantic in his own special way._

And a sideways glance showed that Ace and Sabo thought the same thing if Sabo's suddenly more _friendly_ smile and the water in Ace's glass reaching it's boiling point were any indication.

Before Marco could clear his throat, Sabo's smooth and dangerous voice stopped him, "I see, and what lead you to pursue our little brother, Law-San?"

The golden eyes that had previously been in a somewhat bored stare down with Ace shifted over to Sabo and immediately went cold, leaving Marco to wonder if the Surgeon was aware of Sabo's patheokinetic ability. Because as far as Marco knew, only he and Ace were aware of just what his power was capable of, the rest of the world _assumed_ that he was the sort to null powers.

"His charming personality." Law deadpanned and for a moment it seemed that the world was silent as tension rose even higher.

" _Charming_ you say, in what way?" Sabo continued in his _too_ polite voice.

Though it looked like Ace had had enough of the idle chit chat and made it known when the water all but turned to steam, completely evaporating from the glass and steaming up the booth and making Marco lean away from the heat source that became Ace whilst simultaneously reaching for the pocket sized fire extinguisher he tended to carry ever since the last incident at the bank.

"Come _on_ Trafalgar, what about this is charming?!" Ace blurted out and gestured over to his younger brother who currently had five breadsticks shoved into his mouth, trying to chew through all five of them at the same time.

Marco raised a brow, because honestly, did Ace have any room to judge? Since he did practically the same thing.

"Actually Acey." Marco slid into the conversation not only in hopes of calming Ace and lowering the temperature in the booth, but also to get a small point across. "Though I can't speak for Law, I don't seem to remember disliking you in the same compromising action, yoi" Marco left out the fact that they both adored Sabo when he imitated a chipmunk, though definitely saved it in case it was needed.

"T-that's different!" Ace spluttered, heat rising to his cheeks and bringing fire to spark over his blushing features.

"Marco, love, please refrain from setting Acey on fire, and as for you." Sabo's eyes slid back to Law after he settled a hand on Ace's own and calmed the freckled Villain, significantly changing the temperature in the booth.

"Why don't we skip the pleasantries." Law finally spoke up, his tone no longer sounding bored but challenging, enough so that Sabo lost his smile for a moment, his face becoming that serious one that even Ace paused to look at and made Luffy set his bread down.

"I understand that as an older brother you want to protect Luffy, but fact of the matter is Luffy and I are dating. And as long as he allows it to be so, I will do my best to–" Marco saw the exact moment where his emotions caught up with him and made him lose his nerve, a small hint of rose lighting his cheeks even in the low lighting of the Baratie.

"To?" Ace and Sabo asked in unison.

"Shishishi, cut it out Bo, you too Ace. Torao's great, he even shares his bread with me, see!"

"That's only because he hates bread, Lu." Ace's remark was just above a sneer and even Marco had to wince at the animosity that wasn't being sent his way but in Law's.

"No you don't understand Acey." Luffy interjected stopping even Sabo from speaking up next. "It isn't about the bread, though I have to admit it's pretty great not having to share the garlic bread and I get all the pizza crusts, and pies, and cakes, and muffins, and–"

"I'm pretty sure there's a point you're trying to make Lu?" Sabo asked just as Luffy started to compile a list of all his food related benefits in the situation.

"Ah right, shishishi, this isn't about the food, though that part something but the meat place isn't the only place we hung out at, there was also the time with the movies, the boat, the pier, oh and that one time with the clothes. But anyway, I like Torao and he likes me, isn't that enough?"

"You'd think so wouldn't you, yoi." Marco hummed, studying his boyfriends since there was a key term that was surely to get noticed by the two.

" _Clothes,"_ and there it was, leave it to the duo to be stuck on that detail."I'm sorry Trafalgar-San, why did our darling little brother mention ' _the time with the clothes_?"

Marco was about to chime in with 'it was probably a misunderstanding when Ace slammed his palms against the table and rose to his full height in the booth looming over the golden eyed Surgeon.

No sooner was Ace standing when Marco heard the tell-tale sound of _fwoom._ Marco gulped as the temperature in the booth rose higher than it had before, it really was a good thing that he had brought the pocket sized fire extinguishers, because the way that Ace was flaming was definitely _not_ good.

"You better start running Surgeon, Sabo may not be able to raise a hand on you in public because of his little rules, but _I_ can." Ace threatened, the edges of his flames turning a menacing blue.

"And what makes you think you can go against me and live, Portgas-ya?" the words were spoken calmly, but there was no mistaking the dangerous tone in them. Law took his own stand and in a bold move leaned in to challenge Ace, Marco's mouth opened to stop the man. But it seemed that Luffy was more prepared than he.

"Ace we're gonna get kicked out by Zeff if you burn down the Baratie again." the youngest brother warned and in a rare show of carefulness, he pulled Law back a few inches to keep him from being burned by the living fire that was Ace.

"We did laundry and Torao helped me figure out the portions with the detergent. Can't you guys just give him a chance?"

Ace was still glaring at the taller man with narrowed eyes when Sabo sighed and reached out to calm down the raging inferno that was Ace. "Fine. Ace I think Luffy is right, we haven't been very fair here. Everyone deserves a chance, so how about this Law-San. We will play nice as civilians, but don't think we won't come after you if you happen to misstep. Especially as the Surgeon, I believe you have just met your two new nemesis'."

Law backed off a moment after Ace was reeled in and nodded, "I can agree to this, Sabo-ya."

Marco was actually pretty surprised things were ending fairly peacefully, maybe there really wasn't too much animosity between the three as he had thought, despite Ace's glare and Sabo's smile. But then again, the night really wasn't over.

"How about I buy you a drink Law?" Marco offered and mentally added, _you're really gonna need it, yoi_.

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **I didn't entirely mean for Marco to be the sole POV, he just sorta happened what with being the impartial observer but it worked out and yes his thoughts also have a verbal tic!~**

 **Please let me know what you think? Also, I hope to have a new installment like in like soon-ish so ^^ look forward to that!**


End file.
